Dive for the future
by shinkuso77
Summary: This story starts off with the new student Nagumo Haruya who at his first junior high stumbles upon the diving club.. Will he succeed or will he fail as a diver and saved the diving club reputation from where it was (bad at summary this story is inspired by one of the anime i watch it will be treated as a side mini project)


p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Chapter 1 : Diving Club?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"em"This is a story of how I get here with my team…" He stands in the middle he also had a smile on his face/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"em"Everyone let's do this!" The boy shouted with a cocky smile/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"emIt was that day that changed me to who I am it's that day/em/p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /emstrong1 year ago…./strong/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"It was the start of the new freshmen year and it has been long since I waited to go to this school/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Ah Eisen Gakuen huh…. Will this place be a challenge for me I just wish for that…" The boy said and smiled energetically/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"As he goes inside the school it has so many club activities basically it's the club approving day for the new players or freshmen/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"There were so much that asked him to join as he tried to play for example soccer/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Hmm so this is soccer huh…" The boy sighed as he easily scored/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Too boring…" He sighed/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Next up…. Volley ball huh let's see how much I improve…" The boy said to himself as he tried to spike the ball and he also easily scored/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Yeah I still got it but it seems boring now…" He sighed again/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""The last recommendation is…." He saw the sign on the building/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Diving Club?" He seems to be wondering about it/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Hmm so should I go in?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"The boy was now a little embarrassed even though he done it in the previous year he just done that pleased his school but joining now wouldn't be that bad he is in the junior high after all/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"As he goes into the diving club he was astonished by the fact that everyone was practicing hardly not like other clubs who works hardly gaining member on the first years/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Someone sneaks from behind him making him a bit scared at first but he was mad after that because of him/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Just who are you?!" He asked to him/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Oh I'm just wondering are you the new kid?" He asked to him/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Just who are you?!" He asked to him/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""My name is heh it doesn't matter you'll know soon enough…" He smiled but still acts calm he was as tall as him he had light gray hair, he also has fair skin and slender body while wearing a black speedo/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Now move…" He said seriously/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"The other diving member greeted him with senpai or upper classmen/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Suzuno-senpai…. You're late…" Another of the diving member said to him/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Oh that I had a business first you know tending to my sister…" Suzuno said calmly/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"As he saw Suzuno at the diving board it was higher than he was remembering it/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Get ready Fuusuke!" As one of the coach said to him and gives the whistled/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"The diving boards height is 3 meter/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""You're ready?" The coach asked/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Suzuno didn't even said anything and do a backward dive( He first stands backward at the edge of the diving board and he thens rotate backwards and jumps from the board) as he attempts that he succeeded in doing a perfect clean landing/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""That was good but keep your hand like this.." The coach said to him with lectures/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Yes coach…" Suzuno said calmly/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""This club….. is really what I needed…" He said as he saw how suzuno plays out and he looked at him calmly with a smile/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"The next day/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"He walked again to the diving club after asking the homeroom teacher about it and filled the club applicant/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""This is the first time…." He said as he walks to the diving club/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""You're the new kid right um… Nagumo Haruya…" The coach is standing in front of him/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Coach?" Nagumo asked/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""The practice is gonna begin…." The coach said to him/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Wait does that mean?" Nagumo asked/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Nope you are gonna get a test we'll test you out on the field…" The coach said to him/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Yes coach! Heh I'll show to them what I'm capable off.." Nagumo said as he was excited that he doesn't remember about his nervousness/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""You must wear this first…" The coach said to him and giving him a black speedo as they walk/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Black speedo just like him…. it's my second worst pick in color…" As he gets changing in the changing room he changed his school attire with the black speedo/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""This is a bit tight and it also a little stretched and a little itchy but well it's better than nothing… I wish I bring my red one oh well damn…" Nagumo seemed pretty pissed with the fact he wears black speedo but he guess something will work out/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Nagumo Haruya Class 1-B… Your turn…" The coach said his name and he seems pretty work up/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Well here goes nothing…" Nagumo holds his confident look as he goes to the diving board/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Hmm let's see what you've got…" The coach said as he saw Nagumo/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""I'll show you what I can do!" Nagumo shouted/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"He begins to position himself doing a forward approach and the screen goes black/p 


End file.
